Seven Sins
by sashsweetie
Summary: CJ/Abbey fic. Lust.Greed.Gluttony.Envy.Sloth. Chapters will continue until all 7 sins have been explored.
1. Lust

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been one week since my last confession." Abbey crossed herself, kneeling on the hard stone floor. She had come again, alone, to make this penitence.

"Would you care to confess, my child?" the calm, male voice on the other side of the partition asked her gently. Abbey nodded silently.

"Yes, Father." She whispered. She remembered the moment perfectly.

"_You can say it you know. It's not like I haven't heard it before." Abbey caught CJ's head swerving up to watch the interaction with eyebrows raised._

"_Your husband's a son of a bitch, Mrs Bartlet." Josh returned. Abbey's lips turned upwards slightly at the edges as she saw CJ raise a hand to her mouth to cover her grin. _

_Then she bit into Josh with the full force of her attitude, entering her role as the protector of her husband, finishing with a flick of her hair and "In the meantime, if you want to kick someone, kick me." She winked at CJ as she went by. CJ grinned back._

She had watched CJ with lowered lids from the sidelines as the tall woman laughed and danced with the rest of the team, joking and grinning and hugging everyone in sight. She couldn't help but be captured by the tall woman with hair falling from the twist at the back of her head as she was spun around by Sam on the dance floor. There was no way you could call Claudia Jean Cregg graceful, Abbey thought to herself, but there was definitely something about her. Something different.

She approached CJ later in the night, once her husband had gone off after Josh at the airport. They were both in dress clothes by then.

"Enjoying yourself, Claudia Jean?" her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the younger woman, who was radiating with the excitement of the moment. CJ smiled down at her.

"Yes, Mrs Bartlet, I'm having a great time." CJ surveyed the crowd from beside the stage.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to speak with you." Abbey pointed out. "We should do something about that."

"We should." CJ nodded, hair springing loose of her clip again. She brushed it behind her ears in frustration. Abbey reached up and tucked a piece behind her ear, then paused in surprise at the motion. "Thanks." CJ smiled at her again, as Sam came up to them.

"Any news on when the Governor is coming back?" he asked urgently.

"Leo will have him back in time, Sam." Abbey informed him "Don't worry." Sam wandered off in the direction he'd come, looking for Toby. Abbey looked back up at CJ. "Join me for dinner tomorrow." She invited. CJ looked surprised.

"I…we might be busy." She stumbled.

"It'll be fine." Abbey smiled. "No-one will mind. Us girls have got to stick together around here, Claudia!"

"Alright then." CJ acquiesced. Mrs. Bartlet made a good point.

"Besides," Abbey added conspiratorially, "we'll be in California. I'm sure you know some good restaurants." CJ nodded.

"I do."

"Well then, it's settled. We're having a girls' night. You and me."

"Okay." CJ agreed. "Sounds good."

They had ended up at a small restaurant near CJ's old home.

"I always liked this one." CJ admitted as they climbed out of the car. "It's delicious food, and kind of cosy."

Abbey looked around at the courtyard, with lights winking in the tall trees. "It looks lovely." She replied. The place suited CJ to a tee.

Soon they were settled with a bottle of wine and a gigantic dish of paella between the two of them. "The seafood here is divine." CJ informed her, passing her the serving spoon.

Abbey watched, enjoying herself as she watched CJ attacking the shellfish. "You like seafood?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

CJ nodded, swallowing. "I do." She smiled.

They had talked for a long time, that night, and Abbey had felt by the end of the evening that Claudia Jean Cregg had the true possibility of becoming not only the closest friend she had had in a long time, but also something of a crush.

"Thanks, Claudia." She had murmured, slipping her hand into the other woman's as they headed back to the hotel, and leaning her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Even then she had been feeling the pressure of her husband's campaign, his impending disease, and the distance that had been growing between them even in his role as Governor. Claudia's easy awkwardness made Abbey feel at ease, somehow in this two-faced world of politics she was ever being pulled into.

Surprisingly, the other woman didn't seem bothered by Abbey's affection. On the contrary, she let Abbey stay leaning against her until they arrived at their destination.

"See you later, Abbey." She smiled, wandering off in the direction of the bar.

"Thanks again, Claudia Jean." Abbey replied, heading for her bedroom to think over the evening.

It wasn't until much later that she would recognise the 'something' that Claudia Jean invoked in her was lust.


	2. Greed

Abbey grabbed an ice cube and ran it down CJ's bare back. CJ jumped about a mile in the air as Abbey stepped in beside her. "Enjoying the party, Claudia Jean?"

"That was _cold_, Ma'am" CJ eyed Abbey frustratedly.

"How could I resist it?" Abbey shrugged nonchalantly "That is wonderful dress you're wearing."

CJ blushed. "Thank you." She let her eyes run over Abbey's outfit. "You look beautiful." Abbey grinned.

"Want to join me for some wine?" she raised an eyebrow at CJ. "These events do get boring."

"No-one will mind?" CJ questioned.

"No-one will even notice." Abbey assured her. "Come on." She took the Press Secretary's slender hand and led her out of the ballroom, grabbing a bottle of wine on the way.

They ended up in some small, forgotten meeting room on the fourth floor after stopping to procure some wine glasses, a corkscrew, and (at CJ's request) some chocolate.

Even if Abbey was her boss's wife, CJ found it difficult not to relax in her presence. Abbey was witty and joking, making easy conversation in which CJ could participate without her competitive streak leaking in.

Several glasses later, CJ broke out the chocolate. "Want a piece?" she held out a piece to Abbey, and was surprised when Abbey leaned in, using her teeth to tease the chocolate from between CJ's fingers.

"Thank you." She murmured a few moments later, her eyes on CJ as she finished her treat. CJ was slightly shell-shocked.

She blinked, then: "No problem." She responded shakily. Abbey lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Claudia Jean, did I make you uncomfortable?" she questioned quietly.

CJ reached out and touched her hands gently where they were clasped on her lap. "No, Abbey. You just surprised me." Abbey raised her eyes to meet CJ's and smiled gently.

"Are you over your surprise?"

CJ smiled. "Yes."

"May I have another piece?"

"Of course" CJ broke off another section of the chocolate in her lap and lifted it to Abbey's lips, then moaned gently as Abbey sucked on them gently before pulling the piece of chocolate away, and licking each of them clean in turn.

"I think I need some more wine." CJ chuckled shakily. Abbey smiled and poured them each another glass.

"Voila" she passed one of the glasses to CJ. "Drink up." They clinked glasses briefly, and then both did just that.

"Oh, no! It's the last piece!" CJ giggled hopelessly, holding up the last chunk of chocolate to show Abbey. "What will we do?"

"We'll share, of course." Abbey announced. "Here." She took the piece from CJ and put it between her lips, leaving half of it sticking out. CJ laughed again, leaning forward clumsily and pressing her lips briefly against Abbey's as she bit half of the chocolate away. She put her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"I'm drunk." She sighed.

"Me too" Abbey leaned her cheek against CJ's hair. "We should probably sober up a bit and then get back."

CJ groaned. "Yeah. What time is it?"

Abbey looked up at the clock. "Eleven fifteen."

"Okay."

Half an hour later they concluded they were sober enough to make their way back to the party. As CJ went to open the door, Abbey stopped her gently, a hand on her wrist. CJ turned back to look at her. Abbey put her other hand against CJ's cheek and stood on tip-toe to kiss her sweetly. CJ bent her head down and deepened the kiss slightly. Abbey smiled against her mouth and then pulled away carefully. She lifted CJ's hand to her lips, smelling the chocolate on her fingers as she kissed her soft skin gently.

"Until next time, Claudia Jean." She murmured.


	3. Gluttony

CJ pushed Abbey firmly back on the hotel bed, her sinuous body catlike as she climbed on top of her prey. Abbey's eyes were locked with hers as she started placing kisses, first on Abbey's abdomen, then trailing up her chest and neck and finally her lips. Abbey smiled and tangled her hand in CJ's hair, pulling her closer.

"You are wonderful, Miss Claudia Jean." She murmured, nibbling CJ's ear gently.

"Thank you, darling." CJ murmured as she began sucking one of Abbey's nipples. Abbey moaned, pushing CJ's head into her breasts as she arched her back.

"Oh yes!" she breathed. CJ grinned.

"You like that, baby?" she whispered into Abbey's ear. Abbey nodded and wrapped her arms around CJ, flipping her so she was on the bottom.

"Hell, yeah I do." She leaned down over CJ, her dark hair flowing across CJ's thighs. CJ spread her legs at little to give her better access. Abbey dipped her tongue into CJ, searching through her folds until she found CJ's clitoris, which she began to tickle gently with the tip of her tongue. CJ gasped, thrusting her pelvis towards Abbey's face. Abbey chuckled and continued her exploration of CJ. She wanted to learn her. Study her. Discover how to please her. They were both women of extremely high standards, after all.

Where Abbey was delicate, CJ was rougher. She ran her nails down Abbey's back, using her fingers to enter her from behind. She bit, she scratched, and pulled Abbey's hair until she left her breathless on the bed. It was a type of sex Abbey had never experienced before. She loved it. She found it empowering.

CJ, on the other hand, entirely enjoyed being treated like a tantalising creation. Abbey made her feel like an exquisite piece of art which had to be treated with the utmost respect and care. She moved over CJ like a piece of silk, finding the place that were most sensitive, teasing her with them, bringing her to a blossoming orgasm like nothing CJ has ever felt before.

Abbey's climax was something entirely different. It occurred in a hot, screaming wave as CJ thrust her fingers into her from behind, her other hand tangled in Abbey's long, dark mass of curls.

After that night, they couldn't get enough of each other. At every opportunity they were on each other, exploring one another to discover what the other desired more than anything else. They were addicts. They were one another's drug of choice. They lived and breathed each for each other until they were both so high on the experience they wondered how no-one else could notice the change in them.

Luckily for them, no-one did.


	4. Envy

"You love him more than me" CJ commented dejectedly as she lay naked on the bed, twirling a piece of her hair listlessly.

Abbey came to sit beside her and kissed her cheek gently. "No. Just differently."

CJ looked up at her sadly. "But you'd pick him over me."

Abbey sighed. "He's my _husband_, Claudia, what do you want me to do? Destroy my marriage?" she got up and started pacing the room.

"We've been having this affair for over a year, Abbey, don't you think your marriage is already devastated?"

Abbey glared at her coldly. "No" she bit out savagely. "Besides, it isn't as though you haven't seen other people."

"If you're referring to Danny, I don't think that counts" CJ replied sarcastically.

"What are you saying, Claudia Jean?" Abbey asked her "Because I'm pretty sure this affair will continue even if I refuse to divorce my husband, or even if I refuse to tell him." She looked at CJ knowingly. "It's not as though you can tell anyone without losing everything. Besides," she sat down beside her lover again, running a finger along her jaw line "you love me too much. You're just being difficult."

"It's a difficult situation, Abigail!" CJ exclaimed. "You're the First Lady of the United States, for God's sake. I'm the White House Press Secretary. Your husband is my boss. We could cause an international scandal with what we're doing here. How am I 'just being difficult'?" she turned away from Abbey. "I'm just being realistic."

"And jealous." Abbey climbed over CJ to face her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was being unfair. I know this is hard." CJ nodded silently and laid her head on Abbey's chest.

"I get possessive sometimes" She admitted quietly.

"How do you think I feel when I see you flirt with Danny?" Abbey asked, stroking her hair gently. "Trust me, I'm not feeling warm and fuzzy towards the guy. I have to restrain myself from running over and pulling you away."

"I know." CJ wrapped her arms around Abbey. "I love you, Ab."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Abbey replied, hugging CJ back. CJ looked at the clock beside her bed and sighed.

"It's after midnight. You should probably get back."

"Yeah." Abbey kissed her hair gently. "Wouldn't want to get into trouble, now would I?"

"No," CJ sat up and smiled at her "though it would be nice to have a whole night with you one day."

"I'd like that" Abbey said softly, sitting up and pulling CJ in for a kiss.

CJ wrapped her hands in Abbey's hair. She loved its soft waves. It was one of her favourite features of Abbey.

She walked Abbey to the door of her apartment. "See you tomorrow" she wrapped her naked form around the other woman tightly.

"Tomorrow" Abbey affirmed, hugging her just as tightly. "I miss you already" she whispered in CJ's ear. CJ nodded, her face buried in Abbey's hair.

"And yet I'm the one who's spending the night alone" CJ whispered to herself once the door had closed and sighed. Emotions aside, how had she managed to become the mistress of the First Lady of the United States? She wondered silently as she made her way back to the bed. That was something she would have to ponder.


	5. Sloth

**Author's Note: I tried to use sloth both in terms of it's original meaning as sadness and despair, and in it's more modern meaning of laziness.**

"We should end this, Abbey" CJ whispered sadly as she lay curled around the lady in question, her arm lying lazily over her side "for both our sakes."

"I know" Abbey murmured, squeezing CJ's hand gently. "The question is: can we? Or has it been too long?"

"I'm not sure" CJ replied honestly, burying her face in Abbey's long hair. "It hasn't worked when we've tried before."

Abbey rolled over to face her. "We're a pair, you and I" she ran her finger down CJ's cheek. "We keep each other sane." She snuggled under CJ's chin. "I don't think I can give you up, Claudia." She whispered.

"I know I can't give you up" CJ kissed her hair gently. "I just know I _should_."

"You aren't doing anything wrong. I'm the one committing adultery here." Abbey pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact that we could bring down the administration." CJ argued. "We've been immeasurably lucky, Ab. We've gotten away with this for two whole years."

"If someone finds out, will it make a difference if it's over or not?" Abbey questioned calmly.

"Yes." CJ answered. "It will make a difference to the press." She hesitated for a moment "I'm pretty sure it would make a difference to your husband as well" she rubbed Abbey's hand gently "if you ended it of your own accord rather than being caught out."

"Please don't bring my marriage into this, Claud." Abbey's voice was strained. 'If you can call it a marriage." She added under her breath.

CJ sighed. She knew how difficult Abbey's marriage to the President had become. She was never happy after spending time with her husband anymore. She kissed Abbey gently. "All right."

"Can we spend the day in bed?" Abbey questioned. "Order room service? Watch movies?"

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful." CJ stretched and climbed from the bed. "I am going to make coffee though." She loved feeling Abbey watch her as she moved about the hotel room, naked, to make the coffee. When she'd finished she turned and made her way back to the bed, her eyes tied to Abbey's. "Yes, Abigail?" she paused next to the bed, her eyebrow raised.

Abbey licked her lips and grinned. "Just enjoying the view." She ran her eyes down CJ's body.

"Are you now?" CJ lay down on top of the covers and shivered as Abby started running her fingers lightly down her bare back.

"Ohhh, yes." Abbey pulled CJ on top of her with the blanket between them and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, kissing her soundly. "I always enjoy the view."

CJ wriggled under the blankets beside her. "Well, so do I." she murmured seductively. It was half an hour before either of them bothered to point out that the coffee was finished.

They passed the day lazily in bed, watching a couple of movies and spending the rest of the time talking.

"Want to go to the hotel restaurant for dinner?"

"Yeah" CJ agreed. "We'll have to get dressed though." She sighed. "I don't think I'd be welcome in my present state."

Abbey laughed and climbed off the bed. "Join me in the shower." She invited "It's gigantic."

CJ grinned at her. "I'll race you." They ran giggling into the bathroom like two schoolgirls and enjoyed a lovely half hour massaging each other with interesting body condiments.

An hour or so later they made their way down to the hotel restaurant. As they were led to their table, CJ noticed people looking at them and whispering. She leaned towards Abbey "Ab, people are recognising us." She murmured "Maybe this isn't the best idea."

"Its fine, CJ." Abbey replied. "Calm down." They sat down at the table and ordered a bottle of wine. CJ was nervous. Abbey put a hand on her thigh to try and calm her. She smiled at CJ.

"Come on, Claud." She urged. "If anyone asks, we can just say they've made a mistake. Relax, okay?"

CJ nodded slowly. She wasn't sure that tactic would work, but in the end, if they were screwed they were screwed. She smiled at Abbey. "All right."

The waiter arrived and poured the wine. "Ready to order?" he questioned. The two women shook their heads.

"We'll need a minute." Abbey smiled. He walked away.

It ended up being quite an enjoyable evening. A few good bottles of wine, a nice meal, and then more rest and relaxation back up in the hotel room.

CJ breathed more freely when nothing about the incident appeared anywhere. They had escaped again.


End file.
